


A little story of hilda spellman

by AndairaAlidra



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Family History, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndairaAlidra/pseuds/AndairaAlidra
Summary: short stories about hilda spellman and her adventures with the other members of this fantastic family of witches.
Relationships: Ambrose Spellman & Hilda Spellman & Sabrina Spellman & Zelda Spellman, Ambrose Spellman & Hilda Spellman & Zelda Spellman, Dr. Cerberus/Hilda Spellman, Edward Spellman & Hilda Spellman, Edward Spellman & Hilda Spellman & Zelda Spellman
Kudos: 6





	1. Family love

**Author's Note:**

> I love Hilda, I feel that there are not many stories about her so I decided to create one of her own. I am sorry if my English is bad, it is not my mother tongue and I hope you have fun.

The small cries of a thirteen-month-old baby girl invaded the silence that lived in the Spellman's house.

Ambrose was the first to wake up as he had the most energy, although it was already normal to have so much with so many years of closure.

The cries of little Spellman's soon reached the ears of her aunts who worriedly got up quickly.

One after the other they eagerly entered the nursery of Sabrina, who was crying in the arms of a distressed Ambrose, Hilda smiled tenderly seeing her two loves and children, delicately approached them extending her arms to Receiving the little one, Ambrose happily handed it to her with a sigh.

The continuous rocking brought tranquility to the little girl who soon fell asleep in the arms of her youngest aunt.

\- You can go to sleep Ambrose - Aunt Zelda ordered who had moved to the crib where she was giving her a touch up.

Ambrose looked at his aunts, both next to the crib of his now new cousin, understood the little one. He had also been through the same thing, since he was a child the only maternal or paternal figure had been his aunt Hilda, she had been in charge of all his upbringing.

He smiled wistfully before turning, but not before saying good night to his two aunts, he loved them both but ... it was clear that Aunt Hilda was there first.

Zelda watched her nephew leave somewhat worried but she dismissed it soon, she knew that she always maintained an air of nostalgia for her arrest.

-Hilda! Put Victoria in the crib - I say when I finish arranging the sheets to make Sabrina more comfortable

\- Clear! - He exclaimed softly depositing the baby in his crib with a loving smile - You know Zelds ..? I think she likes to be told Sabrina more -

-But what nonsense do you say Hilda! - He exclaimed taking a puff of his cigar, he should not worry about the little girl because he had previously cast a spell on the girl so that the smoke would not affect her.

\- Yes .. I think he likes Sabrina more, as you like Zelda more than Phiona - I answer smiling walking next to her sister as they went out - I like you to tell me Hildy - I comment in the hallway on the way to her room .

\- You are correct Hildel ... Hildy - Trans answered a few seconds with a wry smile when she partially lost her balance due to Hilda's sudden hug.

Another time he would get upset but only tonight would he give himself the pleasure of running his hand through his sister's blond curls. He loved his family.


	2. ¿Baby Spellman?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone new arrives at the spellman´s house

The rising sun gave its rays to complete a perfect photosynthesis to the garden of the Spellman'S house

-By for Satan! Hilda, what are you doing? - asked the oldest of the sisters entering the kitchen.

-Very good morning Zelda! I make breakfast- answered the younger sister cutting a goat liver

"Hmm," was the only thing I say before taking a seat at the kitchen table that sometimes serves as a dining room for the two sisters.

The silence with which they were found was interrupted by the crying of a baby that resounded in their eardrums, clearly it was a baby they knew in one's crying when they heard it they had been midwives.

-What is that infernal noise !? -Zelda jumped up leaving her newspaper behind

-That's not Sabrina !? Hilda asked, following in Zelda's footsteps.

The moment they arrived at the reception of the house they found a basket with yellow blankets that wrapped ... a Baby?

-This is not good ... something happened to Edward- zelda takes the little girl in her arms.

Together without parting from the baby and from each other they returned to the kitchen.

-Where will Edward and Diana be?

The question was not answered although the answer was more than obvious to the two sisters. Hilda remembered how Zelda had told him that it was only a matter of time for the Dark Lord to do one of his. "Everything has a price Hilda" had mentioned in their conversation. The telephone rang.

-I answer! - The constant ringing of the phone invaded her every time she got closer, with her hands full of nerves she took the phone raising it to the height of her right ear.

-Funeraria Spell ...- Before being able to say the characteristic answer they made was abruptly cut off by the opposite line.

-Zelda Phiona Spellman and Hildergard Antoniette Spellman? - Hilda's nerves increased everything seemed or indicated that ...

-If we are her ... well ... I'm Hildergard- Stutterer with nerves feeling how each time his heart beat faster than before his legs felt weak he couldn't stand for long.

"I am sorry to inform you of the death of Edward Spellman, High Priest of the church of the night and eventually his brother, profane Dia" and with the biggest palm that a witch could have, what they had was confirmed.

The constant sound that the call had already been ended while the phone was spinning on itself hanging on the wire did not interest Hilda, she had collapsed.

The noise disconcerted Zelda who was pampering the little sabrina, Hilda had nothing to say when she saw her so Zelda understood what was happening and without being able to avoid it, she collapsed next to her sister while treacherous tears burned her cheeks.

Hilda cried as if she had never done it before in life ... she had ended up losing her older brother ... the only one who understood her without thinking that she was weak or less witch by his tastes.

The little sabrina was not in her capacity to understand what was happening around her even so when she saw her two aunts cry with so much feeling, she cried with them

That afternoon in that solitude three Spellman's cried, Two of them knew the reason for their crying and pain, the other, the youngest and most recent member of the family did not understand why their crying was still crying, I did not know what was happening Around him, he did not know that those who had died were only his parents.


	3. All for her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Diana and Hilda?

-Why do we do this? - asked Hilda walking with eagerness and nerves.

-For the safety of Sabrina- Spectated her companion seriously.

The streets of Greendale were abandoned by the growing nights and flooded with the mist that invaded the entire town without giving way to the moonlight.

\- .. No ... I do not think it is safe- He commented when he found himself in front of large oak doors, a chill went down his spine when he found himself at the doors of the temple of the false god.

-It's all about Sabrina, Hild remembers- He mentioned raising his right hand that was free while in the other he was holding a newborn Sabrina.

Three times I knock on the doors, the echo being heard throughout the church, then it came accompanied by a click and a noise, the door opened, revealing an elderly man in black pajamas.

\- For heaven's sake! Ladies, what are you doing outside your house at this time !? - The father asked for answers to the inappropriate behavior of those strange ladies

-Father! Help ... you are the only one who can help my Daughter, I need you to baptize her in the name of God - Diana desperately prayed to her father, which did was see her as if she were crazy.

-Miss! How dare you int ...- He did not finish his sermon because he had been stuck with a bluish look that invaded his black eyes

\- Listen well ... he will let us in and baptize the girl in the name ... of his God, and when he finishes he will not remember anything - Hilda ordered, staring at the father and then snapping his fingers

-Follow please - The big door closed and the somewhat zombie father indicated where to start the baptism of the little sabrina.

That night where nothing could be seen and everything could be heard Sabrina Victoria Spellman was baptized in the name of God having as her witness her mother Diana Spellman and her aunt Hildergard Antoniette Spellman.

\- It wasn't as difficult as I thought ... I thought the dark lord would appear or something like that

I mention Hilda walking in the desolate streets of Greendale next to her sister-in-law and niece

-Hild! Promise that you will not tell anyone what happened tonight ... neither Edward nor Zelda, please- Diana had taken a turn facing Hilda

-I-I ... I don't know ... Diana, we brothers tell each other everything. Sabrina is Edward's daughter. She has the right to know what happened. Today

-Not! It's for Sabrina's well-being ... promise if you really love Sabrina that you won't tell anyone Hilda

-I ... I promise by sabrina

-I want you to keep the certificate and protect it as if it were your life.

Years later, that promise would protect Sabrina from the trial, but her ex-communication for Hilda had been a great price for nothing, her beloved niece was safe for now and she had stopped being part of that horrible Church. We all win.


	4. Sweet Dreams

Rays of light penetrated the room forcing her to blink a few times in order to get used to the morning light.

He turned his head around the room, it was his room, he remembered going to bed last night but still being in it, he didn't remember sleeping for a minute.

\- Hildy!

Her sister's voice brought her out of her thoughts, strangely her tone was too mellow for Hilda to remember that she had ever used it.

\- Zelda?

She asked, bewildered, watching her sister take a white dress out of her trunk with a wide smile.

\- For Hecate! Hildy, we're running late.

-Late?

\- Sure Aunt Hild! Dr. Cee must already be waiting for you downstairs

Her niece is now magically found in the room with a rather scary smile.

-Wait for me?

\- Don't be an idiot Hilda! Your wedding!

Exclaimed exaggerated zelda turning Hilda loose her zipper dropping her dress

-But what are you doing!?

\- What do I do? I'm going to put your wedding dress on. You can't marry this!

She pointed to the flowery dress that had just been taken from her, during the whole process the strange sensation that Hilda had felt when she just woke up did not disappear yet.

Her sister left the room without her noticing, and her niece smiled in a way that gave her chills all over her body. Ambrose suddenly entered to take her arm and help her down.

-You look beautiful Aunt Hild!

He flatters her by taking her to what appeared to be the altar where her sister and Dr. Cee were but ... they both smiled in eerie ways, Hilda turned to see the other guests finding that they were all smiling just like they suddenly someone was I take my arm abruptly.

\- You are horrible who would marry you!

Cee yelled, taking her by the arm, Hilda complained about the pressure she was exerting but without realizing it, they ended up on the porch of the house each time taking the stronger arm.

Two silhouettes loomed from the distance of the forest they approached at a rapid pace, Hilda closed her eyes to be able to visualize the two people being able to distinguish them as witch hunters were just like the two Angels who had come to hunt them down.

A shiver went through her when she noticed that, she turned her gaze nervously to her fiancé

-Cerd w-what are you going on ...?

Without finishing speaking the last thing he saw was the red coffee from a stick.

He did not know when it had happened when he woke up, he noticed that the rays of the day were red like the blood that now stained the whole garden and part of the house. Blood?

Hilda stood up from the ground feeling wet in her hands, it was blood but from whom. I look up seeing the worst image of his life ... his family ... his children ... his sister ...

\- ZELDY, AMBROSE, SABRINA! - He yelled desperately crawling across the grass in the garden to find himself underneath the inert bodies of his family, which were hanging bleeding from a tree. - ZELD, AMBRO, SABRINA! - She cried again with even more pain touching her sister's heels with her right hand, the tears came out like endless waterfalls. Why? Because right now? Who had done it?

Suddenly he felt too dizzy, in the distance he saw Cerd approach with the two angels but because he was with them, he had not seen everything that those damned beings had done to his precious family.

Determined to make those immune beings pay and her fiancé got up from the grass as best she could and approached them determinedly without realizing that someone appeared behind her and killed her with a blow.

Again the light invaded the whole room, apparently it had been a horrible dream what he had had but no, he was wrong again zelda appeared as in his dream and everything happened again and again. Hopefully someone will save her.


	5. Two for one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for what will happen in the chapter, I love you both.

Tranquility had lived for decades like this in complete tranquility or as much as possible that can be had bearing the last name Spellman.

But time had passed and he claimed the first member of the witch family, he claims the breadwinner.

Hilda could not, did not want to accept what was more clear that was happening, just could not get used to the idea of having her sister in a bed dying in front of her eyes.

So many things had lived together and so many others are left to live the two. At the beginning, like all the sisters, they had hated each other or Hilda had done it, in addition to the fact that Zelda tortured her in the academy and later, as adults, she killed her every two seconds, but it was over when she had been the one who almost died since that moment. kill and in fact had become more affectionate.

She had thought that between the two of them she would be the first to die so she would get rid of her sister forever but now that it seemed that she would get rid of her forever he did not want to get rid of her, he wanted her with her. Who would annoy her every day as he did? Zelda? No one because only Zelda could occupy that place. Who would support and motivate her to do things? Only zelda did it but she is leaving.

She must be strong for her children as Zelda had been strong for them, now it was her turn to see her well being as Zelda had done.

Tears came from her blue eyes were the second most painful tears that came from them, so many years ago they had been the ones that cried in the death of her brother and now they were the ones that cried in the death of her little sister.

There was so much that he wanted to tell Zelda but he never had the courage to make her realize how much he loved her, that he needed her, that he no longer wanted to be away from her, that it was no longer her storm but he never told her on the contrary. I take out in her face all the bad that had been with her but the good was never suddenly not much but still she had.

She could not articulate words not when she had lost the person she loved the most in this world and that at the same time they hated for a while, zelda was gone, leaving a void in her heart. He could not find anyone else who was like his sister because she was unique in every way of all her strange way of being and that was what made her so beautiful.

After the funeral, Hilda did not want to speak to anyone else and nobody wanted to speak to her, giving her space in the face of the loss of the person with whom she had most shared her life.

The steps were heavy, there were no more tears to cry, I let out a sigh to see the room that they had shared for so many years and that some decades ago had only been zelda's, carefully went into the room observing everything meticulously with nostalgia until you reach your sister's bed.

He lay down on her hugging her pillow, he could feel how he still kept the scent of her favorite perfume, he held on to the pillow tighter, giving way again to his tears, he had never thought that this would happen that at some point his little sister older would leave her abandoned in the world of the living and although she did not want to accept it, she always imagined her with her.

That trans day the recent death of the Spellman patriot would later be found in the same room as her younger sister, clinging to her essence as if she were herself, without a pulse, without life, Hildegard Antoinette Spellman was found.


End file.
